WCUWCL
by thriwien1321
Summary: Amelia Wilson had it all until her husband left her, what happens when he returns to her in a very different form?


**We're Creatures of the Underworld, We Can't Afford to Love**

My vision was starting to fade. My throat muscles were constricting as if there was a vice grip squeezing them. Oh, that's right. There was, it was the Jokers' purple gloved hands. His eyes were sunken in behind all black paint and yet I could see the fury in his eyes...the hurt...the regret...and the love.

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang he shot me down_

_Bang bang I hit the ground _

"Don't you get it? You were the only one who saw the funny side! You were my ace in the hole! And you gave it up for what, him?" His eyes burned holes through my soul as he dangled me over the edge of a skyscraper by my throat.

"Jack! Please! I-ugh" I can't see him now, there were too many tears clouding my vision.

_That was the night my husband, Jack Napier, killed me._

_Bang bang_

…_that awful sound_

_Bang bang_

…_my baby shot me down_

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Amelia Grace Wilson. It wasn't always like this I used to be a nice girl from a nice town but some things happen that change your life forever.

Chapter 1

Amelia walks towards the old dilapidated building with the peeling red paint quickly. "You're late Wilson!" Richard yells at her. She stiffens up before mumbling an apology.

"...can't even show up on time." Richard grumbles before walking into the back room.

Amelia puts her name tag on before walking over to her dressing room to wait for customers that probably wouldn't come. The fact that it was night and Gotham City citizens knew not to travel at night if they wanted to stay alive would ensure their absence.

_It's gonna be a loooongg night._ She sighed, head in hand.

_But I won't bow down _

_even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

The Joker cackles in his purple suit while the truck speeds down the road at more than 100 miles per hour.

"I LIKE this job! I LIKE it!" He screams pummeling through another car. A quick flash of black, "mmmm the Bat Man! Heeheehahaha" He swerves to hit Batman but he quickly dodges the truck and slides under it.

"He missed!" Joker laughs in astonishment to the henchmen to his right. The truck is suddenly thrown up into the air by the back end chucking the Joker and the henchmen face first into asphalt.

"Ugh!" Joker falls out of the truck struggling to stand up, he fires his gun accidentally. "Oh, heehehe." He walks towards the now unconscious Batman with hunger in his eyes; he approaches the fallen man like a predator. A shadow falls across his face once upon the Batman. He chuckles menacingly.

The club is dark, specks of lint can be seen floating by through the spotlight on stage. A few customers hang around, one man nurses his whiskey at the bar while another gets a lap dance from a blond in the corner. A few sit around the stage waiting for the "show" to begin. The feeling of depravity of the club does not bother a one Randy Mayes, personal right hand man of the Joker, well as close a right hand man can be for the Joker. However, he's known by the Joker as Giggles. He too, waits for the show to start.

The announcer clears his throat. " Gents, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our star Femme Fatale, let's hear it for her guys." They clap unenthusiastically a few short wolf whistles occur.

_Choke on myself for you__  
__I spoke on my need for you _

_And now I choke on my knees for you__  
__I'll be a saviour__  
__I'll fight these demons till they drop __  
__I choke on my knees for you__  
_

She steps out walking slowly towards center stage. Black platform heels with red laces cling to her calves leading to the black mini skirt gracing her curvy hips. A long-sleeved red ripped midriff top shows her flat stomach, while a black fedora covers her black hair. Her lips raise in a smirk, she moves toward the pole swaying her hips keeping all eyes trained on her.

___It's pulling me hard, bleeding we are__  
__But it's never too far__  
_

She grabs the pole while twirling around with one arm. Her hair flows behind her catching the closest man to her by its scent.

___I don't get it __  
__I can't take this__  
__I won't make it far__  
__I can't breathe__  
__I choke___

_Choke on myself for you__  
_

Randy stares at the tantalizing beauty, he's disturbed by a buzzing in his pocket. Looking down he sees the caller i.d. _BOSS_. "shit." He stands walking to the bathroom to answer to the devil himself.

___I spoke on my need for you__  
__my fire for you__  
__and now I choke on my knees for you__  
__Falling faster __  
__Can't get these burning wings to stop__  
_

She dips her body low beginning to crawl towards the nearest man. She entices him to hand over his money with a flutter of her lashes. Stripping was like robbing except she used her body in place of a gun.

___It's pulling me hard, bleeding we are__  
__But it's never too far__  
_

"Yes boss, no no no there's really no need….ok…yes, sir." Randy sighs clicking the phone. He runs his fingers throughout his hair. "Fuck!" He punches the wall.

___I can't breathe __  
__I choke on my need for you__  
__choke on my life for you I__  
__choke on my knees for you__  
__choke on my life for you I__  
_

She moves to the back room with one last look over her shoulder towards the panting men. She winks before sashaying through the curtain. Applause follows her exit. _  
_


End file.
